


A good nights rest

by ZhengXu



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:13:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26764141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZhengXu/pseuds/ZhengXu
Summary: Changbin has a fear of thunderstorms and seeks comfort from the storm in his members arms. :) <3
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	A good nights rest

**Author's Note:**

> idk something made me feel like storms scare changbin a tiny bit 🤔

it was a typical night all the members were in bed, atleast majority of them? It was 2:47 am changbin had managed to get a few hours of rest before the thunderstorms started up to which he woke up panicked 

He knew he was in no danger, its just the sounds of thunder rumbling that puts his nerves on edge and makes him too worried to sleep 

Usually when something like this would happen hed sleep with felix cause felix is afraid of the dark so it kinda helps them both but tonight felix was up playing games and changbin wasnt gonna send him to bed for his own sake 

So sleepy eyed changbin got out of bed and walked into another members room looking around for anyone who wasnt passed out asleep 

He settled on hyunjin who was in bed but still browsing instagran trying to get tired enough to rest. 

Hyunjin looked up at changbin standing there all sleepy in his night clothes, bed head just in every direction eyes barely open

Hyunjin yawning and patting the bed scooting over until there was enough room for changbin ,he knew pretty much what changbin wanted cause it wasnt the first time that changbin came looking for comfort 

Changbin immediately crawled into the bed, sleepy tears in his eyes from yawning. He scooted close to hyunjin pulling the blankets over himself and over his head to mask the sound of the thunder 

Hyunjin wouldnt admit it but he enjoyed it, he has had a small crush on changbin since trainee days he was just such a cute small man and that attracted hyunjin

Changbin had wrapped his arms around hyunjin torso, head against his chest trying to fall back asleep, this had hyunjin blushing cause he obviously liked it

He placed his hands over changbins ears to mask the sound of thunder keeping changbin close to him, occasionally running his fingers through changbins hair while he slept 

He loved the way changbin would whimper at the sound of thunder, how his body would immediately look for the closest thing to hold and hold onto it for dear life 

Hyunjin just wished it was always him that changbin came to first, hyunjin jusr couldnt stop his mind from thinking how cute changbin was when he was needy for comfort he guessed

He finally closed his eyes, changbin still close to his chest, able to feel his warmth and weight pressed against hyunjin

Changbins arms tightly wrapped around him, he could feel changbins breaty against his arm he was petting changbins hair with 

It made him so happy to be able to care for him when he needed it most 

And with that thought he fell asleep with changbin there in his arms, dreading the morning knowing changbin would leave him once the storm was over


End file.
